My Biggest Fear
by Ellivia22
Summary: There is one thing I'm scared of. But I've never told Cody. Zack/Cody NOT twincest! R&R!


(A/N: Hello all! I'm back! I just couldn't resist putting up a story on 10/10/10 :) This story is set the summer before the twins start college. Anyway, I hope you like it. Read and Review, please! ~Ellivia22~)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Suite Life.

Summery: There is one thing I'm scared of. But I've never told Cody. Zack/Cody NOT twincest! R&R!

******My Biggest Fear**

******Zack**

"Zack why do we always have to see what ___you_ want to see?" Cody whines as we walk home from the movies. "You know I can't stand scary movies!"

"You didn't see the movie, because your face was hidden the whole time." I argue.

"That's not the point," Cody protests.

I roll my eyes. "Cody, we're almost 18 years old. I'm not scared of anything, because only nerds get scared. Do you want to be labeled that forever?" It's not completely true. There is one thing that I'm scared of. But I've never told Cody.

A flash of pain hits my insides. His pain. I must've hit a nerve. I'm not in the mood to care at the moment. Sometimes I get really sick of his wimpy attitude. Cody swallows hard. "I know I'm a nerd, but I can't help being more affected by things than you are."

I start walking ahead, wanting to distance myself away from him. Sometimes he really drives me crazy. "Whatever. Let me know when you're ready to grow up." I want to go home and call my girlfriend, Maya. I can't wait to see her next week when I go to New York to visit.

"Zack," Cody chokes out in a whimper, breaking me out of my thoughts. His voice sounds beyond terrified.

I sigh. He must still be terrified from the movie. He may be embarrassing sometimes, but I still love him dearly and hate it when he's upset. I turn around to face him. My mouth drops open . "Oh my God!"

Cody is standing there trembling hard. A man in all black is standing behind him pressing a gun against my brother's head. "Don't move or I'll spray his brains all over you!"

As I look at the crazy man about to kill my twin, I feel the fear consume me. I've never been so scared in my entire life. My heart is pounding so hard in my chest I feel as though it's about to leap out. I can't let anything happen to him. I force myself to remain calm. I raise my hands slowly. "Okay man, calm down. I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt him."

The man grins sadistically. "Good. Now turn around and start walking."

I turn and start walking towards what looks like an alley. Once we're in deep enough the man tells me to stop and turn around. I turn just in time for the man to shove Cody in my direction. I catch my brother in my arms and hold him tight.

The man waves his gun between the two of us. "I just need to take a life," he slurs. He's obviously drunk. "Then I'll take my own. Now which one of you should I kill?"

"Kill me," Cody and I say at the same time.

We look at each other. Is he crazy? He deserves to live more than I do. He actually has a purpose in life. I glare at him meaningfully, then turn back at the drunk man. He's starting to get restless. I have to save Cody. His life is much more important than mine.

Using all the courage I can muster, I pull my brother behind me, and open my arms to make sure that he is completely shielded. "Please sir," I say desperately. "Kill me. My brother can do so much good in this world. He's actually worth something. Take me. I'm just as waste of space. The world would be better without me."

The man nods in approval and aims his gun at me. I close my eyes, a couple of tears rolling down my face___. Goodbye Cody. _I think to myself. ___I love you._

"Wait!"

******Cody**

Zack's body starts trembling violently after his speech. I never knew he felt that way. I always thought I was just a know-it-all to him. I can't let him do this. I can't let him die for me. I don't care about losing my life. I just want him to live.

"Wait!"

My legs feeling like jello, I move in front of Zack and shield him, just like he did to me. Tears are rolling down my face fast, but I do my best to ignore it. I can't fall apart right now. I have to be strong. I have to be strong enough to spare my brother.

"Cody, what are you doing?" Zack hisses from behind me, but I ignore him.

"Don't listen to my brother. He's not a waste of space. He deserves to live more than I do. He has so many people who would miss him, who care about him. He's done so much to protect me over the years, even if I'm not worth it. I'm just an embarrassment. ___Please _kill me so I can repay him for all the things he's done for me."

A frustrated sigh escapes the man's lips. "Well, since you guys can't agree, I'll just have to kill you both!"

My heart drops to my stomach as the realization hits me. My brother and I are both going to die. I choke on a sob. "C-can we say goodbye?"

A hint of empathy crosses the man's face. "Make it quick."

Choking on another sob, I turn to Zack. A tear rolls down his face, a sight I've never seen on him before. His body is still shaking. We hug each other tightly. I never want to let go. "I love you, Cody," Zack says, wiping the tears off my face. "We'll be together soon."

I lay my head on his shoulder. "I love you too, Zack."

I swallow the lump in my throat. "Go ahead." I whisper to the man. I close my eyes, refusing to let go of my brother.

******Zack**

I clutch onto my twin tight as the crazy man cocks his gun. My eyes are closed. I listen intently for the gunshot. If I'm quick enough, I might be able to move Cody out of the way. I'm the older brother. I'm not willing to let him die if I can help it. The wait seems to take ages.

"FREEZE!"

I force my eyes open. Two police offers are standing in the alley, their guns pointed at the crazed man. "DROP THE GUN!"

The man drops the gun, much to my surprise. One of the officers rushes over and handcuffs him. The other one walks over to us. "Are you boys okay?"

The emotions are so strong inside me, all I can do is nod. "It's okay," the officer says gently. "You're safe now."

Cody's body is shaking so hard I can barely hold onto him. He starts sobbing. I hold him tighter against me. "It's okay, buddy," I try to whisper in a soothing voice. It's not easy. I'm still just as scared as he is. "The police got him. We're safe."

I try to pull away slightly from my twin so I can lead him to the empty police car. Cody whimpers and grips on me so tight I can barely breathe. I sigh. All I am able to do is rub his back and wait for him to calm down.

After a few minutes, he calms down completely. He pulls away, his face red and tearstained. "Sorry," he mumbles in embarrassment.

I wipe the tears off his face. "It's all right," I whisper. "I think I was more scared than you were."

Cody meets my eyes. "Really?"

I nod. "I was so afraid that I wasn't going to be able to save you." I sigh, running a hand through my golden hair. "One of my biggest fears is losing you," I admit quietly.

"I didn't know you felt that way," Cody says. "I always thought I was just a nerd to you."

Guilt floods in my veins. It's my fault. I made him feel this way. "You are a nerd," I watch as his face falls. "But that's one of the things I love about you."

Cody smiles back softly. "I love you too."

We hug each other tightly once more. "You were really brave tonight," I whisper in his ear. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Zack." Then we pull apart, keeping our arms around each other. "Come on," Cody says. "Let's get home before Mom freaks out."

I smile back at my twin as we walk to the police car.

******The End**

******Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


End file.
